Wilburfred Peterson
"H-H-H-Hello, I'm W-W-Wilburfred." NOTE: Wilburfred is now in possession of Chief Penguinclaw due to the fact that after Toxic/Wibble left, he gave all of his characters to him. He is allowed to change anything about Toxic's characters so this page could become irrelivant. - Toxic Wilburfred Wheatley Peterson, usually refered to as just 'Wilbur', is a 17 and a half year old night guard for the pizzaria known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He chose the job with the intent of only working for a few days, just to cover his bills. But for some reason - Which is either due to his own desires to return or possibly against his will - he returned. Working for nearly 2-3 whole weeks. He is rather jumpy and twitchy - and he also has a strange stutter. Shown first in Fazbear High, he is actually extremely gullible and has a bit of difficulty seperating the truth from lies. He tries to calm down people should they get agitated or sad but (Due to his awkward nature) he has a bit of difficulty with doing said attempt. He also has unresolved childhood issues due to his abusive parents (Which now he thinks about it, is actually pretty mild to some of the others childhood issues) He is Asexual Demiromantic. He also has a twitchy left eyelid and right index finger. History Wilbur's childhood was never a good one, he was always being abused and forgotten by his parents, mainly by his mother. However, he never had the courage to speak up about it. Instead he kept letting them beat him up. It is assumed by many to be the reason he has his signature stutter. At school, he never had any friends, he was just that kid whom was an easy target for the bullies. Most of his education was being crammed into the smallest locker possible. At the age of 14, he had to have braces. Which gave him a temporary lisp, this also didn't help him with the bullies. His life had taken such a horrible turn at this point he was conteplating suicide. But, luckily for him, someone took pity on him. They helped him get back on his feet and banished the suicidal thoughts out of his head. The next day, however, he started experiencing vivid hallucinations. They felt so...life like. At first they started mild, just little shadows that were tucked in the corner of his tatty bedroom. But soon they got violent, swiping at him, insulting him. Laughing at him. They got so bad that his parents made an appointment for him. Then, when his family (Quiet literally) dragged him there, he was diagnosed with Schitzophrenia. Ever since that day, he sees vivid hallucinations everyday, especially when he stopped taking his meds when he couldn't afford them. Appearance Wilbur has light brown, thick, greasy, unkempt hair that ends about a centimeter underneath his ears, which is slightly curly but for the most part it is straight. He suffers from hecterchromia irdum and as such has one chocolate brown eye and one electric blue eye. A pair of thick rimmed brown glasses rest on his nose. His face is smothered in freckles. He stands at a short height of exactly 5'foot, and is weak and frail, but balances it with stamina and quick reflexes. He also has almost pure white skin, with only a faint tint of tan. He has a small, short nose and a few moles. Another thing to note about him is his multiple scars and bruises, most of which were directly caused by his highly aggressive, abusive parents. He also has large bags under his eyes due to a large lack of sleep. He dons a baggy, beige sweater/jumper with brown cuffs with a cream/crimson scarf aswell as a pair of black trousers. The only thing to do with the pizzaria he wears is a navy blue cap. Category:Guards Category:Protagonist